Lucy: The Goddess Of Hell
by MarkennaH
Summary: A dark guild has obtained a spell from the book of Zeref that requires a stellar spirit mage with at least seven keys. A spell that releases hell's demons: Persephone. What happens during the eclipse? Will Lucy survive? Some Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. XD This story is kind of a remake of my first fanfic, (I deleted it, sorry. ^.^'') Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Please review. XD Also, Sorry I'm not very good at describing things. ^_^''**

* * *

In the heart of Ameos, A large, white castle was built. Inside this castle, a dark guild named "Aerona Serpent" resides. This guild specifically only accepts quests for murder. With a hundred members, only five of them are well-known assassins. Four of them, bear the title "Angels of death" while the fifth, which is also the guild master, is labeled "The Seraph of demise."

"State your name and purpose before entering." A woman while long, crimson hair ordered, sitting in a throne-like chair. Her fierce blood-colored eyes contrasted with her deep blue robes.

"Seraph-sama, we're the angels, reporting our mission's success." A deep, raspy voice replied.

"Very well, come in."

"Lady Melinda. I've just finished putting in the request at the Fairy Tail guild." An averaged sized, buff male figure reported. He wore a suit-like uniform, emerald colored to match his vain eyes. His blonde hair lay on his broad shoulders.

"Excellent work, angel number four: Javier. I assume you remembered to request a celestial spirit mage?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, but you know, you are moderately new here so I won't be too hard on you, however, my name is 'The Seraph of demise.' I am Seraph-sama, and you may only address me as so, you never speak my real name, number four."

"S-sorry Seraph-sama… I didn't mean to, just a slip of the tongue." Javier hid his eyes.

"Hah Ha. Don't be so tense Javier; I've called her by her name a few times, since I get so caught up in the rush of the massacres I've completed. Killing is too fun to remember all the rules. The thrill of blood spilling to the ultimate ecstasy!" A sinister, yet beautiful woman cackled. Her midnight hair cascaded down her porcelain skin. She donned a long chain-linked necklace that reached her mid-section with the name 'Kiera' written in silver. Her thigh-high leather boots glistened against the fluorescent lights. Her bikini top was slightly covered by her snow white half jacket, matching her short-shorts. "Seraph-sama! I've completed my mission concerning the murder of the Evans family. The founders of a highly successful business competing with the clients own business. I was really fun too, the family had 5 children."

"Kudos to you, angel number 3: Kiera." Melinda noticed Kiera's blood thirsty eyes. "Angel number 2; Liam. How was your mission?"

Liam donned a mask covering half of his face, along with a floor-length jacket. He paraded in long, army-style shorts and black tennis shoes. As he opened his eyes, his cold, white eyes complimented his printer-paper colored hair in a 'curtains-match-the-windows' style. "Precise, without mistake." He had a voice matching the one who answered Melinda's demand at the door. "I successfully murdered the ex-Phantom Lord's leader, Jose Porla, was a success. Although, Seraph-sama, why did someone requested the murder of someone so insignificant?"

"I believe a requester was some Jose owed money to, not that it matters. Now, angel number one: Blake. Your job went without trouble, I'm assuming?"

"Hell yeah it did! Yeow! There was even some hot chick I got to take advantage of. Yeow! Good things come from only taking missions with women involved! Yeow! I had a great time killing Daphne!" Blake head banged, holding the typical rock band groupie hand sign. His attire consisted of skinny jeans, vans, and a muscle shirt with a skull printed on the front. He has more piercings than Gajeel, and sported a very tall, spiky purple Mohawk.

"Fairy Tail should be here in a few days, I suggest you all rest up, the enemy is, extremely wreck less. Are there any questions about our mission?" Melinda added.

"Yeah. What even is our mission? Why the hell are we doing this, Seraph-sama? We won't even be able to kill anyone." Kiera pouted.

"Kiera, it appears as though you failed to pay attention last time I explained things."

"Whatever! Just explain it to me! I could be killing time by killing people but I'm here, so explain!"

"Someone is certainly angry today. Remember, I can kill you right here and now, three." Melinda's deadly smile sent shivers down the angels' spines. "Our mission is to implant the spell 'Persephone' into a celestial mage with at least seven golden keys. This is a spell from the book of Zeref, and it was pure luck that we were able to acquire it. We will use this spell to take over Fiore, and once we acquire the country of Fiore, we may start wars with other countries, commit more mass murders, it'll be heaven, the freedom of killing anyone without needing a job or reason for it."

"I'm getting excited with just the thought! However, what is Persephone, and what does it do?"

"Persephone is a spell, that can only work if you cast it in complete darkness, although it won't stop working if it's already been cast and the one it's used on goes into the sun or any light source, which means Blake will have to be the one facing Lucy Heartfilia. Once it's cast, it'll slowly resurface the pain and suffering of that person, and eventually take over his or her mind. He or she will start acting strangely, and eventually start attacking friends, family, and even random people. Then, on the eclipse which is in a month from now, He or she will be completely consumed by Persephone, the goddess of hell, and release all the demons of the underworld, although, the person will die in the process, a life is nothing to people like us."

"THIS IS PERFECT! No matter how many jobs I take, there are never enough people to kill! Hah, ha! It'll be the biggest fucking massacre I've ever done! Lord Zeref, Seraph-sama, I thank you!"

* * *

Lucy sat at her normal seat at the bar, with her deep brown eyes filled with worry. "Mirajane, what am I going to do about rent this month? Every time we go on a job, Natsu and Gray always end destroying everything, and we end up going home with nothing." She sighed, frustrated.

Mirajane giggled. "You know, this quest came in today, and I think it'll be perfect for your team, Lucy."

"Really," Lucy perked up, while calling over the rest of Team Natsu.

"Alright everyone, this request is worth 800,000 jewels-"

"800,000? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FEAST, HAPPY!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!"

"Anyways, this job takes place in the very large and overpopulated city of Ameos. The person who put up this request specifically asked for a celestial mage, and Team Natsu is the only team in Fairy Tail that can fill this key point." Mira continued. "Apparently, there has been a string of deaths lately. Over 50,000 people have been found dead in many different cities and towns. 6,700 of were children. Your mission is to find the assassins and bring them to the council for proper persecution."

"Um, Mira? Did you just say, 'assassins' as in, more than one?" Lucy's eyes widened

"It isn't clear yet, but since each death has been done in a different way, I would assume they are all done by different people."

"If they're all done differently, and in different places, how can you connect them to each other?"

"Good question, each person who has been murdered, has this mark placed on them."

"Mark?"

"Yes, similar to a guild's insignia, this mark is shaped like a woman hold a sword."

"Alright Mira, I think everyone has heard enough, I'm all fired up! You guys ready to kick some ass?" Natsu smirked.

With that, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Please Review. XD Nothing really badass happens in this chapter, but the next chapter will have lots. XD**

* * *

Erza looked up from her map "This must be the mid-way point. It's very small, it must be for travellers."

"It's getting late we should check into that hotel over there." Gray pointed to a tall building.

"Right. Lucy and I will share a bed, and you three guys will share one as well."

"ERZA? ARE YOU CRAZY? ME, SHARE WITH GRAY?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Problem?"

"Ha! No, not at all, Erza, you are so smart!" Natsu grinned shakily.

Later that night

Lucy awoke and stretched out her arms. "I might as well get a drink from the cafeteria." She yawned, crawling out of the bed. She quietly headed towards the cafeteria, remembering that the lights should be off, since the staff leaves at 11:00 pm, but strangely they were lit up. "Hello? Is someone there?"

She heard a small bang, and gasped. Lucy debated whether or not to continue; after all it's only for a little drink of water. She went ahead and turned the corner anyways, she decided she shouldn't be scared of something so petty.

"Yo, Luce." A messy cafeteria had a little blue cat and a fire mage at the center.

"Natsu! You scared me to death! Geez, look at the mess you made! What are you two doing?"

"Eating, obviously, you weirdo. What are YOU doing?"

"I was just get-" Lucy tripped over one of the empty food boxes. She slightly shrieked but tried to be quiet since it was so late, although her falling made quite a bit of noise. Her eyes closed during the fall, so she hadn't realize where she'd fallen.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu voice sounded closer than it should be.

"What?" She blushed, noticing she tripped right onto Natsu with her hands on the wall behind him. "I-I'm fine"

"What's going on?" Gray and Erza said simultaneously, running to the cafeteria.

"Wow… Looks like we were interrupting something, Erza"

"It appears that way."

"No wait it isn't what it looks like! I just fell and-" Lucy was furiously blushing now.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… Carry on with your midnight make-out session. Good score flame-brain." Gray said while he and Erza headed back to their rooms."

"So, Luce, are you going to get off me?" Natsu said bluntly, with a semi-blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my, gosh! Sorry! Sorry!" Lucy's immediately crawled about five feet away from him.

"You're weirdo. But you know you're really pretty." Natsu gave his signature grin.

"Huh? Don't say those things! People… I will get the wrong idea!" With that, Lucy got her water and head for bed.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy stated, he pretended to be asleep to let all the juicy details unravel.

"Hah, Happy, but we're nakama! Although, with her, I wouldn't mind to be a bit more…" Natsu, said, but then continued his feast with Happy.

The next day…

Team Natsu hastily left the hotel and began walking again. The atmosphere between Natsu and Lucy was extremely awkward, although the others didn't feel it.

"Aye! We're here! We've finally arrived at Ameos!" Happy smiled.

"Perfect. Now, let's do some recon, everyone stay within view of each other." Erza ordered.

They asked around for about an hour, and came up empty, until Javier confronted them. Although, they weren't aware of whom he was at the time. "Are you the Fairy Tail mages I asked for? I posted the request about the recent murders."

"Yes, that would be us. I am Erza, who might you be?"

"I am Javier. You're sure you have a celestial mage?" He knew that Lucy was there, but didn't want to look suspicious.

"Correct, Fairy Tail's only celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia, is right here." Erza confirmed, pointing at Lucy.

"Excellent. The murders were all done by a dark guild that resides in this town, but the townspeople are too scared to confront them, so I put in the request, the guild goes by them name of "Aerona Serpent. This is the castle in which their guild hall is located." His heart pounded due to the excitement, realizing he was just moments away from battle. He began to whistle.

The Whistling alerted the angels, they all headed for the door.

"What a bunch of misfits! Yeow! But this blonde bitch is all mine! Yeow!" Blake said, taking Lucy to the roof of a near store.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"Where are you going? Your opponent is me!" Javier screeched.

"You? Aren't you our requester?"

"My, my, It looks like I have to fight an idiot."

"Erza Scarlet, want to meet my dolly? She really loves playing with people, if you'd give her a snipet of your blood." Kiera's blood lust was almost at its peak.

"Curse magic that uses blood? How do you fight?"

"You bitch! I can also use swords' magic! Don't insult the person whose going to kill you!"

"Happy, go back to the guild, now!" Gray said, a worried Happy knew it was the only way. "Now, it looks like you're the only one left. What's your name, you bastard?"

"Well, looks like I got someone angry. My name is Liam. Angel number: Two."

Four raging battles commenced, who will come out on top?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world! XD The next four chapters all take place at the same time so keep that in mind! Anyways please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we? Who the hell are you?" Lucy demanded.

"Yeow! Baby, I am the man of your nightmares! Yeow! I live in the darkness, and I commit murders." He said rhythmically "Yeow! I enjoy a female's unwilling body, and the blood on the floor! Yeow! I can't kill you, it's a chore! Just going to knock you out! Yeow! Leaving Persephone in your head, in a month, you'll be dead! Yeow! I am Blake! Yeow!" Blake rocked out.

Lucy gave him a look filled with confusion and fear, pulled out Taurus. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"

She flinched when Taurus wouldn't come out. "What's going on? My magic… is gone?"

"Yeow! That's right, babe! My magic 'Darkness' sucks out all the magic and energy of anyone caught in my darkness, and their magic and energy is then soaked up into me!"

"Oh yeah? What happens next?" Lucy weakly knelt to the ground.

"If it's a woman, I'll have a little S & M then proceed to kill her. If it's a man, I'll just kill him. You're a woman, so you're quite lucky to me." He smirked. "Yeow! However I can't kill you! I can have my way though, you're too weak to fight back anyways. Yeow!" He walked towards Lucy, undressing.

"NO! STAY AWAY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Yeow! No one can hear you, babe, the darkness is soundproof"

He ripped her clothes off. He proceeded to tie her up, and began beating her. Her screams and tears furthered his enjoyment, and soon enough, he began to violate her.

After about a half hour later, she lost consciousness. "Yeow! That was fun while it lasted, but it didn't last long enough! Yeow! Time to start the spell I suppose!" Blake began to chant in some strange language.

After the spell had been cast, Lucy shrieks of pain became unbearable. Her suffering had only just began.

He walked towards Lucy, while releasing the darkness spell. "Call out that maid whore for some of your slutty clothes." The angels did research on her spirits, and he knows they can bring clothes to Lucy when hers are all worn out.

"O…pen gate o-of the mai...den. Vir…go. Pl…ease br…ing m-me a..en out…fit." Lucy struggled.

"Princess." Virgo's heart was about to burst at the sight out Lucy. Virgo dressed Lucy speed and quickly left, as she wanted to preserve Lucy's magic.

"Yeow! Signal fire!"

Blake lit up a firework and hurled it into the sky, and all the other angels bid their farewells to their opponents, and disappeared, along with the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you've made it this far into the story, I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU! XD. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy! :3 Also, Is this story going too fast?**

* * *

Natsu and Javier pounded fists, landing blow for blow. "You're not bad, but can you handle magic?" Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"How stupid." Javier avoided with ease. "SORROW! TEARS OF PAIN!" Marble-sized poured over Natsu's body, like sharp sickles.

Natsu's eyes began to water. "Tears? Why?"

"I have a magic called 'Sorrow' it's appears and works like storm magic, but it also surfaces the most painful emotion, sadness, without any reason."

"That make sounds kind of…"

"Powerful? Astonishing, Out of this world?"

"Lame." Natsu gave a poker face, while Javier's emotion was stunned.

"Lame, huh? You've pissed of the angel of death, number four." Javier's anger took him over. " SORROW! GOD'S SUFFERING!"

A series of abnormally large raindrops fell to the earth, and formed an iron scythe. Javier quickly gabbed the scythe, swinging madly at Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu gabbed Javier and lit his body on fire, while throwing him against a building.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu's typical final blow.

Javier shouted at the pain. "I'm not finished yet! Sorrow's core! Memories!"

Natsu eyes widened, all his painful memories began to resurface, even the ones from when he was a baby, the memories no one could possibly remember on their own, Images of his real parents begin murdered and then him being found by a bright red dragon. The abandonment of his foster parent, the 'death' of Lisanna and Erza, which were both invalid. The tears that streamed down Natsu's face burned more than any fire.

"That spell can make people kill themselves, if I don't."

"I've already dealt with the demons in my life! My burdens were lifted off my shoulders because of my nakama! No amount of sadness you give me, this grief only inspires me to live!"

"What? What did you say? The only salvation from the world is killing or being killed! I was always alone! The world left me in the cold! No one cared if I was gone or not, Nobody would care if I was alive or dead. In order to rid the sadness, is to kill the ones who live in this world happily. Just seeing their smiles, pisses me off. I can't stand how people can feel such an emotion."

"You think you're the only one, whose dealt with pain or suffering? Your type of person pisses me off! Always blaming and sinking deeper and deeper into your ocean of tears. What's the point of being sad if it hurts so much?"

Javier's eyes widened at Natsu's lecture. Was this idiot right? Was his way of life the right way? "Wow, you almost got me with your lies! An angel's point of view is always the correct one. No way is some kid with a peanut-sized brain going to convince me that there is sun behind the clouds of grief." Javier got up, attempting to punch Natsu, however Javier was the weakest link to the angels, since he was so new to them, defeat is expected.

"You're calling me an idiot?"

"You bastard. I'll get you back!"

Javier noticed the signal flare, and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. XD Review & Enjoy! This was a hard chapter to write, my worst fear; needles.**

Happy furiously flew throw the above the vast land of Fiore, using speed equal Shadow Gear's Jet. Natsu and the others are fine! There's no way they could lose! But Gray's expression really scared me…

Happy stopped dead in his tracks. "I need to go back! Although I'm not powerful, I can help somehow! Maybe…"

He turned around, and headed for Ameos._ Even if it's just to pull them out of rubble, I am a Fairy Tail wizard and I'm always there for my nakama!_

"Liam, huh?" Gray glared. "Can you withstand the cold? Ice-make: Freeze!"

"I'm not a huge fan of winter but I assume you're not a fan of poison either? Injection: Lilia's Hallucination!"

Both attacked hits the opponent simultaneously, with equal force. Liam's mask ripped, while he shivered. While Gray began to notice flickering images of a massacre of Fairy Tail.

Gray screamed and hollered, he knew it was real, but it seemed so realistic. "Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, Romeo! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS GOING ON?"

Liam snapped his fingers, and the hallucination dispersed. "My magic is very deadly. Injection is a magic that utilizes poison filled needles, no poison is the same, of course. I can induce all kinds of suffering."

"Ice make: Lance!" Arrow head sprouted from his extended arms, heading towards Liam.

"Injection: Lilia's eyes!" a translucent white mist formed around gray's face, His hair began to lighten and his skin became pale.

"Injection: Lilia's heart!" This time, the mist was rosy pink, filling the air with happiness, giving Gray the urge to hug something.

"Stop with the damn tricks! If Natsu or Erza saw me, I'd never live it down! Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" A giant sword appeared in Gray's hands, while he slashed at Liam, leaving a few cuts.

"Damn you, I've never had my blood drawn by someone else's hands before! Injection: Lilia's Blood!"

The scent of blood filled the atmosphere. A distorted image of a little girl appeared. The girl's snow-like hair was held in pigtails, and her face matched Liam's. "Big brother? Why did you hurt me today? I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." She little voice continued. "Big brother, I'm sorry I overslept. I'm sorry I answered the phone, I'm sorry I fell, and got cake of my dress. Big brother? Big brother? BIG BROTHER!"

Her voice echoed in Gray's head, repeating those four words "I'm sorry, big brother."

"Argh! I can't take it! Release the damn spell!"

"Why? Do you not like my sister? Lilia, you've really a pain! Poison, release." Liam grinned. "Tell me, Gray Fullbuster, do you know what it's like to murder your own little sister?"

"What?" Gray's anger emerged. To say something like that and smile? That bastard. "Ice-make: Ice hammer!"

The signal flare fired. "Hah, it seems we'll need to settle this another time. Enjoy your life while it's still there, or you'll be joining that brat soon."

"Damn it!" Gray punched in a wall.

"Gray!" Happy flew to him. "Let's get the others!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh, I feel like my fight scenes are crappy as hell. Anyways, please read and review! :3**

* * *

"You've really pissed me off now, Erza Scarlet! Mocking curse magic can get you killed. I don't mind though, since I've committed over a thousand murders. I'm known through my guild for my signature massacres. Can you fight someone so addicted to blood?" Kiera taunted.

"Your reputation does not matter to me. What matters is your skill in combat." Erza lectured.

Kiera grimaced, as she pulled out her twin swords. "These blades, have seen more blood than what is in your body."

Erza requiped into her lightweights, which also carried twin swords. "We shall fight fairly, naïve girl."

"Naïve? I've killed more people than you, which would make me superior to you in any way!"

"Since taking life away is better than savoring it?"

"I've had enough of you! You fucking bitch!" Kiera screamed, putting full force into stabbing her opponent.

"Your swordsmanship is sloppy." Erza get a blank stare.

"What did you say?"

"You focus on the blood the cut will make, instead of focusing on your blade."

"Who cares as long as I kill you."

"How foolish."

Erza easily dodged most of Kiera's attacks, until her mind began to wander. How can someone feel so good murdering? Kiera managed to land three blows on Erza.

Erza winced in pain. "You know, little girls shouldn't be so malicious. You damn wench."

"You idiot! I'm 14! Angel number: three! The fourth most powerful person in my guild!"

"Like I said before, your reputation is not important."

Kiera clenched her teeth. "You know, with those three blows I hit you with, I have your blood." Her sinister grin widened as she dropped Titania's blood onto her curse doll.

Erza's shocked expression on furthered the enjoyment of Kiera. "You damn brat."

Kiera took the doll tainted with Erza's blood and stretched it into gymnastic level poses. "You should be more flexible."

Erza dropped a sweat and held in her pain, refusing to let the opponent have the joy of her torture.

"Come on! At least get me a scream. You're so boring Erza-Chan!"

"Such a rude little girl." Erza struggled.

Kiera made Erza walk over to a few abandoned swords and began making a few incisions, hoping for the best blood curdling screams.

"You work too hard just for a few shouts from the innocent. What made you so blood-thirsty?"

" My parents always loved to make me scream and cry so I guess the ecstasy of how I killed them, kind of stuck."

"I don't understand how you can say something so horrible, so vague and bluntly."

"It really pisses me off how I was ordered to not kill anyone. Seraph-Sama obviously didn't know what a bitch you are."

The signal flare burst in the sky.

"Looks like I take my leave, but believe me, next time I see you, I will kill you. To make you the 1,368th person I've killed." She challenged before she faded into nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Omfg… I just noticed all the spelling and grammar errors I made in the previous chapters. :/ fml. I guess that's what I get for writing at like one in the morning! Please don't mind the mistakes. ^.^'''' Also please read and review. XD Enjoy. P.s. I couldn't calculate a walking-to-train ratio so I just guessed. P.P.S. The last part of this chapter was hard to write, damn flashbacks. :3**

* * *

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy rushed to his partner.

"Happy, and Gray too? What about Erza and Lucy?"

"Lucy's probably still where that freak of nature took her, and Erza is… I don't know?" Gray retorted.

"You needn't worry, I am here." Erza walked into view. "We better go get L-Lucy"

"ERZA! You're covered in blood! What the hell happened?" Natsu's rage grew.

"Don't mind me, we need to" she coughed. "Find Lucy and return to the guild, there's nothing we can do here."

"Those damned bastards. I'll beat every last one of their asses."

The four of them headed for the roof Lucy was taken to. The fact that this was only the beginning didn't quite hit them yet. The only thing on each of their minds was 'why?' Why was this all suddenly happening now? What is the point of it all?

"Happy, can you fly up there and bring her down here?" Erza asked.

"Aye sir!" As Happy arrived at the roof, the shock was visible in his face. Natsu and the others wondered why he stopped mid-air.

"Oi! Happy! Is she not there?" Natsu shouted

"Natsu, I don't think it would be safe for me to carry her, since I'm not big enough to hold her properly."

"Happy, what do you mean?" Natsu immediately hopped up to the roof, to see what was going on. "Damn it. What did that bastard do to her? Guys we should hurry back to the guild's infirmary."

"Natsu, you know it'll take about two days by walking. We'll have to take a train and then we'll get there in about 45 minutes." Gray warned.

Natsu made a vomit noise, and puffed his cheeks, but nodded yes anyways. He knew had had to do it for his team, since everyone was badly injured.

* * *

**About an hour later…**

Team Natsu stumbled into the guild, turning the heads of the casual mages.

"What happened?" Master's seriousness was almost scary.

Wendy performed emergency aid on everyone, and then Porlyusica continued the healing process. None of their wounds were fatal, and healed quickly. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy were bandaged, while Gray had any lingering poison removed. However, Lucy still remained unconscious.

"Porlyusica-san, I have a question? Sorry to bother you." Wendy stared at the ground in her usual shy manner.

"Regarding Lucy?"

"Y-yes… While I was healing her wounds, there were strange.. Uh…" Wendy was too embarrassed to continue on with that sentence, she just hoped Porlyusica understood.

"Yes, child. I noticed, as well. I did some further examination, and I've confirmed it. Lucy was a victim of rape. However, child, do not share this information with anyone, not even Lucy. Such a monstrosity should never be verbalized as it reminds her of the emotional suffering."

"O-of course! I wouldn't tell a soul! Lucy is my nakama after all!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Erza gave the detailed report to Makarov, his expression remained calm but he was enraged. He knew that by no means, would the mission be easy, but he didn't expect it to turn out like this.

"Damn, not only did the enemy trick us with a false request, but they hurt my children!"

"Master, I know how you feel, we all feel the same way, but what shall we do?" Mirajane attempted to reassure everyone.

"By the sound of how things went, they'll be back, and we'll be here to kick their asses. Have everyone prepare for war, and no one is allowed to do solo missions for a while."

"Okay, I'll go make the announcement." Having said that, Mira left the room.

"Gramps, is Lucy alright?" Natsu finally asked.

"She's perfectly fine right now, just sleeping. Porlyusica tells me that she should by up in a few hours. Why do you ask, boy?"

"I want to know what the hell happened in that orb thing that bastard took her into."

"Psh… Master don't listen to this guy, he just wants to stick his tongue in her throat again." Gray teased.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at Natsu, then let out a chuckle.

"GRAYYYYYY! It wasn't like that! She's just a clumsy weirdo! It's not like I wanted it to happen…. Well maybe… Oh, uh, I mean, Gray put your clothes on!" Natsu blushed.

"What? Ah! When did this happen?"

"Since the beginning."

"You pickin' a fight, lizard-boy?"

"I can take you on anytime, you popsicle! "

Natsu and Gray butted heads while Erza separated them. The guild joked around and laughed, causing the usual ruckus as if there wasn't a care in the world. Happy offered Carla another fish, and Juvia fan-girled over Gray. Reedus began to paint Cana's portrait, while Cana's drank another barrel of booze.

As dusk approached, everyone began to wear out. Alzack and his family left for the day along with Wacaba, Macao, and Romeo.

Levy's team had just gotten back from their mission and had been informed of the plan. After hearing what happened, Levy immediately went to the infirmary to visit her best friend. "Lu-Chan…" Although she was told that Lucy would be fine, Levy still worried.

* * *

**Later that night.**

"You're just a burden to Fairy Tail, they all secretly hate you." The voices whispered loudly in Lucy's head. Lucy was surrounded by the darkness of her own mind, haunting her. "You're just disgusting, you're not clean anymore. Just a dirty little girl, I bet you enjoy that man's violation."

Lucy's fear deepened with that last thought. Where were these thoughts coming from? Her anger and pain worsened as well. Why? Why did the world always target her?

"A daughter of someone so rich, shouldn't be so sad. You could have anything you wanted, you had everything you wanted. Don't be so selfish and ask for love. Love is an incredibly selfish requirement of humans."

"How dare you cry at the death of your father, you never appreciated him before, so why do you care so much now? Grow up."

"Lucy Heartfilia, you always play a role, don't you? Always acting so denfenceless just to get some guy's attention. Natsu only see Lisanna as a girl, you are just a friend."

"You think you're so pretty? I've seen dogs better looking than you."

All these painful inner thoughts Lucy buried so deep, were beginning to resurface. Along with with thoughts, came her memories. Her father's abandonment, and later the death of both her parents. The time when Phantom Lord started a war with Fairy Tail, all because of her. Everything was always her fault.

For what seemed like hours to her, all the negativity and nightmares of her past and insecurities began to consume her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish my life was more interesting so I could put something better in the author's note. XD Anyways R&R. Enjoy. :P**

* * *

It was a new day in the guild, and Wendy went to check on Lucy.

"Lucy-San? Are you awake? I'm coming in now." Wendy opened the door. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, since it's so early."

"No, it's alright Wendy."

"Oh, good. So how-" Wendy was taken by surprise. "YOU'RE AWAKE, LUCY-SAN? Oh my, this is good news! You must excuse, I have to tell the others!"

Wendy rushed down the stairs, panting.

"Wendy? What's wrong, did something happen?" Mirajane questioned.

"It's Lucy! She's regained consciousness!"

Team Natsu, along with Makarov immediately went to see her.

"Oi! Luce! You weirdo, it seems you finally decided to get up."

"Haha, yeah. Sorry for making you worry, I always do cause a lot trouble." Lucy giggled.

"You realized your worthlessness and failure?" Erza's face had a demonic expression. Lucy's shock arose, and she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Erza, but what did you say?"

"I said 'I'm sure you tried your hardest.' Lucy, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She gave a false smile. "I'm probably just hungry or something, I think I'll head home for the day."

"Okay, then I'll go with you." Natsu gave his famous clueless expression.

"NO! I mean… No, I'll be okay on my own; I don't want to be a burden."

"Luce, you're a weirdo, but be careful on your way home."

"Yeah." Lucy untangled herself from the infirmary bed's covers, and headed home.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Lucy was ready to head back to the guild; today she left her hair down, and carried a sword she'd just bought. The shine in her eyes had disappeared, and her positive aura was completely vanished. She had heavy nags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days.

She paced through the streets of Magnolia and eventually made it to Fairy Tail. It was as it usually was, bustling and crazy. Jet and Droy drooled over Levy, while Nab stood in front of the request board. For some reason, everyone's smiles pissed her off.

"Lu-Chan! Your back! I've missed you so much! You have to read this new book I bought! It's about this guy who nee-"

"Shut up, you pathetic human." Lucy punched Levy, sending her into the bar stools, as if it was nothing. "You dare have the nerve to speak so casually to one such as myself. You're not even in my league."

"L-Lu-Chan… Wh-what's go…ing on?" Levy held her wound, wincing. This immediately caught everyone's attention. Gajeel, Jet, and Droy ran to Levy's side.

"Lucy! What's wrong with you?" Gray grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you a cretin?" She smirked, kicking him in the stomach, while unsheathing her sword. Gray grabbed his mid-section and opened an eye up at Lucy. She was about to take a swing at him, until a slice of water blocked the sword's aim.

"Juvia will not allow harm to Gray-Sama! Juvia does not understand the meaning of Lucy's behavior!"

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you bitch." Lucy immediately inserted her sword into Juvia's abdomen. "Huh? It appears as if this human is made of water. It won't be fun killing such a human if there isn't blood involved. You must be Juvia Lockser. A previous member of Phantom Lord. Now, who's next in line?"

"Dammit, Luce, What the hell are you doing?" Natsu was as confused and angry as everyone.

"Pink hair. You must be Natsu Dragneel. You will be an excellent kill." Lucy put away her sword. "I'll have more fun doing this by hand."

Lucy landed a punch on him; she was much stronger than before. She continued to land blows, as Natsu didn't want to fight her, until he finally realized that she was serious.

"Alright, Luce. If it's a fight you want, I suppose I can give it to you."

"Natsu… You can't be serious?" The guild was still shocked; however this only confused everyone further.

Natsu rolled up his fists, comprehending Lucy's determination. The rest of the guild just stood in awe, while they fought. They were almost evenly matched, although Lucy had the upper hand.

"Lucy, when did you get so good at hand to hand combat?" Natsu panted, while blocking one of her blows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She did a side flip and rose up her right leg, kicking the side of his face. "I'm surprised you're able to match with me."

"What do you mean by that, Luce?"

"You're a really big imbecile, you know." She did a combo attack, making him bleed a bit. "I am a goddess! The goddess of Hell itself! You have the audacity to defy me?"

The guild filled with shock at her statement, what in the world was happening? Makarov was at a regular meeting, so they had no one to turn to. Was this really Lucy?

Natsu landed a hard blow on Lucy, Punching her face, making her crash into the barrels. As she got up, she wiped the blood away from her mouth, and charged straight at Natsu. Her anger over took her, and lost control. Her punches and kicks were now uneven, due to her frustration.

"Why must you be so persistent? You damned bastard."

"Lucy! Realize what you're doing! Do you know who everyone here is? Your friends! Your nakama! We fought side by side!"

"Natsu… Help me." Lucy's expression changed, and her body halted. Natsu's eyes expanded, he was completely shocked. However, that side of her only stayed for a split second, before she started screaming, as if she were being tortured. She placed her hands tightly on her head. "Damn it. How did she manage to get out? Even if it wasn't for long, how could she be so strong? Tch."

Natsu was still clueless as ever, he might even be more confused now than before, yet he stood still for a moment. He slowly walked towards Lucy, and paced his arms around her. Although she struggled for a minute, she eventually stopped.

"What the hell are you doing, you half-wit?" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I know you're not Lucy. The Lucy I know would never hurt a friend. Lucy, if you can hear me, fight it. Fight whatever has control over you, and come back to us!"

"Yeah, Lucy! Fight it! You gave me the courage to tell Gildarts that I was his daughter, I don't know how I can go on without my friend!"

"Lu-Chan, I know you can do it!"

"Bunny girl, I know that if you can beat Bickslow, than you can sure as hell fight whatever's got you now!"

"Juvia believes in Lucy as well! Lucy's only rival is Juvia! Whoever is inside of Lucy, Juvia knows she won't be there long!"

The guild cheered for Lucy, giving her the will to fight.

"What a heart-warming little party we've got here, I'm going to have fun with this!" A woman's cackle.

"Yeow! Kiera! Be a little more subtle next time! Yeow! Look at all these women! Yeow! Fairy Tail girls look like one hell of night! Yeow!"

"Members of Fairy Tail, the war will begin now that our guild has arrived. Aerona Serpent is here for your lives! Lilia will be so proud!" A masked mask claimed. "Oh, we're being rude, aren't we? I am angel number two: Liam"

"Yeow, I am angel number one: Blake!"

"Angel number three: Kiera. My blood lust is at its peak!"

"Angel number four: Javier. Can you handle the angels of death?"

"Our entire guild is here. Seraph-Sama won't even need to leave the ship we brought, since you'll all be dead by the time we're done!"

A war commences between the guilds, everyone's heart is racing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geez, I'm a horrible person! xD I haven't updated in such a long time, my deepest apologies! Hopefully this'll make up for my previous chapter. My god, I was a horrible writer back then. ^_^;**

* * *

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to fight to protect Lu-Chan!" A petite bluenette called out to a certain womanizer. Levy and Cana were preparing to battle Angel number one, Blake.

"You're a pretty sad excuse for a man. You'll be an easy win for Levy and I." The determined Cana called out.

"You girls are idiots. Yeow! First I'll beat you to a pulp, then we can have some fun~!" A sickening look over came the male's face. "Darkness Magic: Angel of Darkness!" A pure black, winged figure stood tall. The figure ripped out a few of its feathers, revealing sharp points at the end.

"Levy, be careful!" The brunette stood on edge, awaiting for the attack.

A demonic noise came from the figure as it thrusts its feathers at the females.

"Argh!" Cana called out, as one of the feathers cut her arm.

"Cana-Chan!" Levy adverted her attention for a split second. "Oof!' She called out, barely avoiding one of the feathers.

"Dammit. How the hell do we beat this guy?" Cana spoke with pain, wincing at her wound.

"I don't know, but we have to try!" the Shadow Gear member spoke, glaring at the male. "Solid Script: Fire!" Flaming letters head for the man.

"Hah. Your magic is so pathetic, it's so sad." The man easily avoided the flames.

"Shut up!" she balled her fists.

"Sorry I'm late, squirt." A certain male called out. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Gajeel-Kun!"

"Heh." The male looked out at the girl Levy was accompanied by. His smile of confidence soon became a frown. "Levy, take her to the infirmary. I'll get this guy for what he did to you girls."

"Gajeel-Kun…" She gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just get out of here before you get hurt, dammit!"

Levy held her tongue, and left with Cana.

Gajeel finally took a good look at his opponent…

Needless to say, he was completely dumbfounded. "Dude, you look like a fuckin' idiot."

"What? Yeow."

"Fuck it. You're too stupid to understand some simple fuckin' English." With that, Gajeel prepared for attack. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" The spiky haired male's arm transformed into an iron sword, and ran towards the other.

"Gah!" The sword hit. It wasn't enough to take him down, but it hit. "What kind of monster are you, takin' a swing at another person? Yeow!"

"Me? A monster? Have you seen yourself? Not only do you look like a pshyco, but you fuckin' rape women for a fuckin' living. If I weren't a member of fairy tail, I swear to god I would kill you right now."

"…"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Iron air headed for Blake, only, this time, he didn't avoid the attack. Blake just took it, head on. This left Gajeel extremely angry and confused. 'What the fuck are you doing, man? You got some sort of death wish?"

The male waited for a long while, and there wasn't a single reply. 'He's not… Dead… Is he?' The dragon slayer thought.

"R…Rape? I…Ra..pe woman… W-what kind… of… sick man… Am I?" It was difficult, but he barely let those words escape his lips before he fainted from the pain, while his guild's insignia vanished from his skin.

* * *

**In the Aerona Serpent ship.**

"So… One of our angels has fallen? Looks like I might have to fight after all…"

* * *

**In a forested area.**

"Alright, now, who the fuck am I going to kill today? Heh." A young girl called out, observing her opponent.

"You have quite a foul mouth, Don't you?" A particular white-haired female smiled.

"And you're a bitch."

"Uh-uh." The waitress wagged her finger. "Take over! Satan Soul!"

"What? Dammit! It's her. The demon Mirajane." She gritted her teeth, unsheathing her twin swords. "Twin Swords: X-Terminate!" The blades combined, forming the letter 'X' and headed for Mirajane.

"You don't have any manners, do you? Little girl." The female furrowed her eyebrows. "Satan Soul: Evil Explosion!" A black sphere formed, and blasted towards the other.

Both females avoided each other's attack.

"Persistent, eh? Just let me kill you!"

Mirajane's playfulness disappeared completely. She disappeared for a second, then reappeared digging her nails into the shoulder blades of the young girl while she grabbed her. This made Kiera's eyes widen.

"What the hell did you just say? 'Kill' Killing is not a joke! You think of it as a game, but do you know that you're ending peoples' lives? These people you've killed… They'll never take another picture again, never laugh again, because of you! What's worse, you can't even fix your mistakes anymore!" Murder… Death was a topic that girl the waitress quite angered.

"You think I fucking care? The world caused me to be this way! You don't know the pain I've endured! No one does! I was always so alone, and I'm just payingback the world for what they've done. Everyone else is so happy, so why must I be the one to suffer?"

Mirajane had enough of the foolish speech by the raven haired female, she slapped her as hard as she could. "Dammit! Everyone's suffering! Your team mates, your boss, Lucy, Natsu, even I'm suffering! Everyone in this world is suffering from pain and loss! Do you think we all wallow away, swimming in our own sadness? No! We live, and we try to make the best out this life we live in! The world is a cold and cruel place, we were put here for a reason! Life is a test. A test to see how you're able to put up with the deepest emotions and you know what? You failed! Life is a test you can't retake, either! Now, you must just go on, and live hoping that in some way, you can at least not mess up the rest of your days!"

Kiera's tears began to flow at the other's words. Kiera, herself, was completely speechless. Mirajane let her go and she let her knees hit the ground before finally cry her heart out. "Wh-what have I done?!" She screamed, gripping her hair as hard as possible.

Mirajane went back into her original form, and bent down, embracing the teenager.

'Why?!" her words were almost impossible to understand from this point on. Her guild insignia disappeared in this process.

* * *

**In Aerona Serpent's ship…**

"Natsu, Gray, Wendy. Be quiet." A scarlet haired female called out, disguised as a member of Aerona Serpent.  
"Oi! When do we get to beat this 'Seraph's' ass?" Natsu shouted.

Erza punched the pinkette in the stomach. "Shut up, you damn fool. Now, everyone, follow me."

The group then continued on their infiltrating the ship.

**End.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a couple more chapters! Maybe 3 or 4ish? I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please read, and review!**

* * *

"So, you're the almighty Laxus Dreyar, aren't you?" A devious poison mage taunted.

"And, you must be that freak that fought Gray!"

"You have that right. That ice mage wasn't too bad of a fighter. Let's see if your level matches his. Injection: Lilia's song!" A purple mist form in musical shapes, as a hypnotizing melody played in the grandson's head.

Big brother always saved me~

From pain and sorrow~

My tears may have blinded me~

But he helped me see~

Big brother, he knew~

He knew the darkness of life~

How life was just there to cause sadness~

So that day he let me die~~

"Augh!" Laxus smacked his hands against his ears, despite the fact that covering your ears didn't matter in this case. "D-dammit! Raging Bolt!" A large strike of lightning descended to ground, hitting the other.

"D-damn…. You!" Liam uttered while getting back on his feet, wiping the blood off his chin. "Injection: Lilia's magic!" Needles, about fifty of them form a circle surrounding the Fairy Tail mage. Sweat streamed down Laxus' face as he anticipated what would happen. Trying to avoid the attack was difficult, for some reason, his movement was restricted.

Swoosh, swift, swipe. One by one, the needles headed for the blonde, digging into his skin.

Laxus roared from the pain, collapsing to his knees. "H-how are you able…." He cut himself off, trying to reserve energy.

"Lilia, in case you didn't know, is my little sister. About three years ago, I killed her."

Laxus' eye widened.

"You're probably wondering why. She was my sister, I loved her. She was more like a daughter to me. I watched over her, helped her, saved her. You see, our mother died giving birth to Lilia, and our father murdered himself due to grief. My sister was always crying, she hardly ever smiled. She was always getting picked on for wearing the same clothes and for being skinny enough to see her rib cage. I was just a kid myself, there was no way I could afford food or clothes, and she had to suffer because of me. I killed her, to save her. Life is just another word for suffering. No way in hell am I going to put my sister through something like that… So I slipped something poisonous into her water, and she died about 10 minutes later."

"W-why are you…. Telling me this?"

"Why? Because…" The male halted for a second. "Because you Fairy Tail mages don't understand what it means to kill! To kill someone, is to save them from suffering from living in hell, to save them!"

Wobbling to his feet, Laxus slowly stumbled towards his enemy.

"You Fairies are always destroying everything, but you never fuckin' kill anyone!"

Laxus inched closer and closer.

"You all have the power to murder, but you never do!"

The blonde curled his right hand into a fist, and slammed it into the stomach of Liam. "You damned idiot. Have you ever considered that maybe YOU don't know what it means to live? Of course you're going to suffer a bit, but life is a gift. You only get it once and you can't redo a single thing. Sure, maybe death is better than living to some extent, but what can you do when you're dead? Nothing."

"You're sick in the head if you think living is better."

"I'm sick of arguing. Thunder Bullets!" A sphere of electricity emanated from his palms. Tiny bolts of lightning sputter out in all directions making it hard for Liam to avoid.

* * *

**In Aerona Serpent's ship.**

"Hm, It seems Liam's outlook on killing was different from the rest of ours, his loyalty is lingering. Kill him." A woman in blue robes ordered.

"Y-yes, Seraph-sama!" One of the few members left of Aerona Serpent erased the mark on Liam's arm, and sent a sword after him.

Back to the battlefield.

"Kah!" A certain male coughed up blood, while his shirt turned deep shades of red due to a fatal wound.

"WHAT THE HELL? LIAM! LIAM!" Despite being enemies, Laxus ran towards the other, catching him before he fell. "What the hell, just happened?"

"It…Kah. It looks like S-seraph-sama had no further use for me." The white-haired male began to close his eyes. His life force slowly and subtly faded away.

"AUGH!" Laxus screamed, letting his tears flow. He hadn't know the man for too long, but still. Liam was lost, and his outlook on life was wrong, Liam had so much to learn, and now… Now he can't.

* * *

**In some unknown, pure white place.**

"B…Big brother?!" A little smiled, instantly having happy tears fall down her small face.

"Lilia!"

The two ran to each other, hugging tightly. Liam looked up for a moment and noticed two others. "M-mother…. Father?!" He couldn't have possibly smiled any wider.


End file.
